Bad Dreams and Nurses' Offices
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: JONAS Macy falls asleep in her locker after a restless night's sleep. She bangs her head and Kevin helps her to the nurse's office where she explains why she was so tired. Fluffy oneshot Kevin/Macy.


**AN: Ok, I've been wanting to write a Kacy fic for a while now. I couldn't come up with any inspiration. However, now that I've written one I'm not really thrilled with it. I don't know if I've done them justice. I'm hoping you guys will let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas or this pairing would be more prominent.**

Bad Dreams and Nurses' Offices

"Macy?" Stella asked. Her best friend was being unusually quiet that morning. The number one Jonas fan currently appeared to be looking for something deep inside her locker. Stella figured that Macy hadn't heard her. She sighed and checked her makeup in the mirror hanging in her locker.

"Hey Stella, how's it going?" Joe asked as the three brothers approached the girls' lockers. Kevin looked curiously at Macy, whose head was still buried in the locker.

"What's up with her?" Nick asked, nodding warily at the usually not-so-silent girl while scanning the area for any potentially dangerous sports equipment.

Stella smiled, irritation playing through her well groomed features, "Oh, nothing. She's just completely ignoring my recap of my date last night." She was too busy glaring at the small girl to notice the myriad of emotions that played across her other best friend's face.

"Macy!" she nearly shouted.

The small girl jumped and hit her head into the side of the locker, "What?.. oh…ow." She rubbed the side of her head. At the sound of her head hitting the metal locker the entire group winced. But before anyone could say anything the bell rang indicating that they were all dangerously close to being late to their last class of the day.

"Come on Mace, let's get you to the nurse," Stella suggested.

"Stella, you are supposed to show your sketches to our dad during our autograph signing after school," Nick reminded them, "We can't get detention."

"Don't worry about me. I can get to the nurse on my own," Macy assured them. That was enough for two of the Lucas brothers. Nick and Joe nodded and headed for their classes, Kevin hung back. Stella glanced at the clock, torn between going to class and helping her friend as Macy swayed on her feet.

"I got it Stella." Kevin smiled, "You can go."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He looked over at Macy and back before nodding.

"Thanks," Stella gave him a smirk and walked down the hall, "I'll see you later Macy."

Kevin recognized the smirk she had given him, he'd seen it before. She was up to something. He didn't know what, but whatever it was, it could wait. Right now he had Macy to take care of.

"Oh, Kevin of Jonas, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to get into trouble." Her eyes got wide, "Ohmigosh, if you get detention you'll miss the autograph signing. All those fans will be so disappointed. If they found out it was my fault, I think they would kick me out of the fan club." She started to hyperventilate. Kevin panicked and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Macy, breathe. In with the good air, out with the weird air, remember?" Kevin took some deep breaths as well. Once she was breathing steadily he continued, "I have a free period right now, so I'm not missing anything. Now, let's get you to the nurse." He was a little upset that she had referred to him as Kevin of Jonas, instead of just plain Kevin, but he didn't let it show. Instead he took his hands from her shoulders and they both started walking toward the nurse's office.

Macy took a few more calming breaths before speaking.

"Thanks for walking with me Kevin," she said softly. It wasn't her usual, crazed fangirl tone, it was gentle and honest.

"No problem," he said, just as honestly, "Did you fall asleep in you locker?"

Macy blushed, "Yeah. I couldn't help it. I'm just so tired I had a really weird dream last night."

"You know, if you wear sunglasses it's a lot harder for people to tell you're sleeping." He suggested, "I did that a while back, but then again, I woke up on the floor." He thought back, puzzled.

Macy looked like she was thinking too, "Were you sleeping when I asked you those questions for my website."

Kevin froze, he couldn't remember answering any questions. She had asked him at her mother's boutique, when they were stranded there but he never got the chance to answer her. He had written some answers but even to him the thought that he would write the answers in his sleep sounded a little unlikely.

"Well I was going to, but you kind of passed out. What was the question?"

"Not at the shop, earlier, here at school. I asked who your favorite Jonas was."

"Oh, oops. I'm so sorry Mace," he looked at her, concern etched in his features, he really didn't want to upset her. Before he could see her reaction they had reached the doorway to the nurse's office.

"Ah, Miss Misa, you are accompanying Mr. Lucas this time?" She asked, assuming that the guitarist had once again been injured, being Macy was still standing.

She had become rather familiar with the Lucas brothers since their introduction to Macy Misa. She had lost count of the number of times they had been brought to her office by Miss Malone, or that same girl had been seen dragging Macy towards her door. From early on she had seen Kevin's fondness of Macy. Nick was usually frustrated to have ended up with another bruise or requesting another ice pack. Joe refused to show his irritation until Stella left the room. But Kevin was different, he never seemed irritated at Macy at all for any of the many injuries she inflicted on him, which somehow always seemed to out number his brothers'. On the contrary, he only seemed upset at the fact that it was caused by him being a Jonas.

"Actually, Miss Joy, Macy needs an ice pack, she hit her head." Kevin told her. The older woman looked shocked.

"Really? Well then, Macy why don't you take a seat on the cot and I'll get that pack for you. Thank you Mr. Lucas." She hurried out of the room.

"So what was your dream about?" Kevin asked, trying to break the silence. She hadn't spoken since he confessed he'd slept through an almost interview. Apparently that had put her back in fangirl mode. He was startled when she sat down looked up at him and gasped.

"I can't believe an actual Jonas wants to know about my dream. I mean, that's just… I can't…" she shook her head, still speaking rapidly "I mean it might have been one of the best dreams ever but… Well there was an otter playing the trumpet and a bear in a bikini and you were," she stopped short, covered her mouth with both hands as her eyes got even wider. She had gotten Kevin's attention when she mentioned the otter, but now he was intrigued. She had said it was one of the best dreams ever and that he was in it. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help wondering if that meant she had more than fangirl feelings for him. He wondered briefly if she felt butterflies when she saw him, like he did when he saw her in the halls every day or if she got a goofy smile on her face when she thought of him, not unlike the one he got when he saw her sing. This could be the perfect time to find out he decided, looking over at the girl he thought was much more beautiful than the starlets and video girls he and his brothers tried to avoid. At the moment she was just staring at him terrified; as if she had told a secret that would lead to the end of the world and the destruction of all man kind.

He took a deep breath, summoning all the courage he could. If this backfired he would feel awful, heartbroken, and possibly physicallyinjured. He sat down next to her on the cot and slowly reached up to uncover her mouth. Taking her hands in his, he looked at her pleadingly. "Could you tell me about your dream?"

Her eyes met his and a part of her thanked the powers that be that she was sitting down. She was sure that if she was standing up her knees would have given out. For Macy getting weak in the knees wasn't just an expression. It wasn't because he was famous, or talented, or gorgeous. It was because he was Kevin, sure all of those things were parts of it, but only because they were a part of who he was, and who he was gave her goose bumps with every touch and giggles with every smile.

Something significantly shifted in the room when their eyes met. The nurse came to the doorway, put the cold pack down on the chair just inside the door. She knew it was only a matter of time before the pair became a couple. She decided to leave them alone, refusing to be responsible for ruining their moment. Kevin was a sweet heart, she had never seen him with any of the other girls, but then again he wasn't as sought after as his brothers. She wouldn't let the one girl that truly liked him leave because she was embarrassed. Neither of the students even noticed the older woman in the doorway.

"Well…" Macy started. She wasn't sure where to start or how much of her dream she wanted to share.

"You said there was an otter playing a trumpet," Kevin prompted.

"Right, it was playing blues music. And the bear in the bikini was singing. I don't listen to blues very often, but this was just the kind I liked…"

Kevin listened to the whole thing completely enthralled.

"Which is where you came in," she was so busy telling her dream that she didn't stop to think of the fact that it was Kevin of Jonas she was talking to, "Everybody else was dancing. Even the lemur left his pudding to ask the armadillo to dance. I was left sitting on the side, all by myself. But then you showed up. You asked me to dance. I said yes, of course," she didn't sound like a fan girl anymore. The last time Kevin heard some one sound like that was when Stella was talking about her date, to Joe's annoyance. Did Macy have a crush on him?

"Then a slow song came on and you took my hand." She paused and started to day dream. That had been the best part by far. Slow dancing with Kevin, even if it was just dream Kevin, was something she would remember forever.

Kevin saw her stare into space and took the moment to look around the room. He spotted the ice pack on the chair and smiled, knowing Mrs. Joy had left them alone on purpose. He got up and retrieved the pack.

"So then what happened?" he asked, he wanted to get her talking again.

"Well the lemur threw his chocolate pudding at the otter and it got in its trumpet so the music stopped. Everybody stopped dancing, even us. You went over to help the otter. Then there was a flash of light and there was a cow and you were kidnapped." Her voice went from dreamy to worried, she started gesturing wildly.

"And then all of the animals started going wild and more animals got out of the zoo nearby. I had to try to get them all back. I spent the rest of the night running back and forth and back… all over the place… whoa," she had moved her head too quickly and got dizzy.

Kevin gently held the ice pack to the side of her head. He gave her a small smile.

She giggled, took a deep breath, and continued, determined to prove that she could stay calm. "Anyway, I spent all night trying to round up the animals and rescue you," she blushed slightly, avoiding his eyes. "When I got up this morning it was like I hadn't gone to sleep at all." She sighed. It was then that she realized Kevin was still holding the pack to her head. She slid her hand up and held it for herself.

Kevin put his now free hand in his lap. "That was one of the best dreams ever? It sounds kinds of tiring."

Macy thought for a moment, "Ok, so maybe not the whole dream." She was about to continue when Nurse Joy popped her head in the room.

"Miss Misa, good to see you are still conscious. You know you are welcome any time, but just a heads up school gets out in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Kevin told her before turning to Macy, "We should get going."

Macy nodded, "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They were on their way to Macy's locker in a comfortable silence when Kevin decided he wanted an answer.

"So what was the great part of the dream?" he blurted out.

Macy was a little startled, "What?"

"You were saying that the whole dream wasn't the greatest. You were about to say what part was and you were interrupted."

Macy looked down at her shoes, "I don't know."

"Are you sure? Because that's what my brothers say when they don't want to answer me."

She looked up at his honest eyes and had to tell him. "It was the part when I was dancing with you. Please don't laugh."

Kevin was dancing inside, and dangerously close to dancing on the outside. But he refused to make the same mistake as Nick and fall too hard to fast; even if the too fast part didn't really apply.

"Well I guess dancing with a member of Jonas would be pretty great." He said, testing to see if it was because of him or the band.

"Itwasn'tbecauseofJonas," she mumbled quietly, looking down.

"Kevin hadn't caught a word of it, "One more time?"

Macy took a deep breath, "It was because it was you. Not because of Jonas."

"Oh," was all that he could think to say. They continued in silence for a moment.

They were nearing Macy's locker when Kevin spoke up.

"You know how you asked if I had a favorite Jonas?" He took her hand.

She nodded mutely.

"Well can I change that to 'do I have a favorite Jonas fan?' Because I actually know the answer to that one."

The only sound she let out was a small squeak.

Kevin looked at her, "Would you like to go out sometime; as something more than friends?"

He looked down at her hoping she wouldn't freak out too much. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes were almost more than he could bear. When she nodded and smiled his face broke unto a huge grin. They both jumped at the sound of the bell ringing through the halls. Seconds later the hallway was filling with students.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later?" Kevin prompted. He had full intentions of getting her number from Stella. At the moment though, he wanted to get back to his locker before his brothers came looking for him, their teasing would ruin his great mood. He had turned, about to walk away when he paused. Macy wondered if he'd forgotten something. He faced her again, getting very close.

"One more thing. Have sweet dreams tonight," he said softly and kissed her on the cheek, pulled away and winked before dashing off to find his brothers.

- - - Fin - - -

**AN: Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**


End file.
